Delaware Division of Public Health Office of Food Protection State Food Prevention Task Force Conference Project Summary/Abstract To promote an efficient statewide food safety system that maximizes protection of public health through early detection and containment of food borne illness. The Food Protection Task Force Grant provides the funding for Delaware's Food Safety Expo, with the sole purpose of educating stakeholders to reduce foodborne illness in the state of Delaware. The grant would also provide funding for the quarterly meeting of the Delaware Food Safety Council which brings together stakeholders of the regulatory, industry, academic, and consumer communities.